You Belong
by Lacorra
Summary: Just a little one shot for a missing scene in Don't Let Go. Callie's got a lot on her mind with her dad and the baby news. She just needs a little reassurance


AN* This is just a little one shot of something I thought would have been sweet to see.

Stefanie Foster had just rolled over to her side and closed her eyes when a tiny knock on her door. Lena came out of the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth as she raised her eyebrow at Stef before she opened the door.

Both were a little shocked to see out all of their kids it was Callie standing outside of their door, looking a little lost.

"Hey, Love" Stef gave the teen a reassuring smile as she sat up. "Are you okay?" She asked trying to get a read on the girl. Truth be told Callie's behavior the last few days since she found out about her father had been nothing but puzzling.

Not to mention they dropped the baby news bomb on all the kids that night. Each child took the news well and said they supported their mother's. Though Callie had left the room quietly after. Stef had the thought to go check on her, but was distracted by Brandon. His hug. The one where he didn't want to let go. Her kids were growing and processing. She wished there was five of her at times. So she could be with each kid at all times.

Stef shook herself from her thoughts as she realized the teen was still standing in the doorway, she hadn't budged.

"Come, sit let's talk. Okay?" She offered the teen as she made room for her in the bed.

"Oh that's okay, I just...well.. I mean.. I just" Callie began to say. Clearly her words not with her which mean she was nervous.

Lena held up her finger to let them both know she needed to go spit what was in her mouth. She patted Callie's shoulder and pointed to the bed. Encouraging the girl to go climb in with Stef.

Callie moved tentatively towards the bed and sat on the end wrapping her arms around herself tightly.

Stef could tell whatever was going through Callie's head was a big deal to her, and she didn't have her normal confidence.

"Love, it's chilly in here tonight" Stef smiled as she patted the spot next to her "Nice and warm in here. Come on baby. Come with me."

Callie heisted as she chewed on her lip for a second

"Despite what you may think, sometimes mom's love it when one of their kids crawls into bed with them for a chat. Especially when a family has more than one child. It's a great one on one time. It's okay here Callie, it's safe."

"I don't remember the last time" Callie whispered almost in audibly.

"What love?" Stef asked tilting her head trying desperately to catch what she was saying.

"I don't remember the last time I crawled into bed my mom. My dad. He didn't really let us."

"All the more reason" Stef patted next to her and smiled as Callie finally crawled across the bed making her way to the spot Stef had for her.

"oh my love" Stef smiled "You're arms are cold" She said tucking them both in with the blankets while she pulled Callie into a side hug. "Are you okay Callie? You seem like you have a lot going on in that beautiful mind of yours"

Callie shrugged sinking into the bed a little resting her on a pillow as her eyes found the ceiling fan. "I guess."

"Sweets, we can't help you, if you don't talk to us" Stef said softly "We need you to talk to us. Is this because of your dad or because of the baby?"

Lena came out of the bathroom at this point and hung her robe on the back of the door before she climbed in to her side of the bed turning to her side as she propped herself up letting her elbow rest on her pillow so she could rest her head on her hand and could look directly down at Callie. "Sweetheart, is the idea of a baby upsetting to you? How come you didn't say anything when we were all together?"

"She's processes different" Stef reminded Lena quietly.

"What if my dad decides to not sign over his rights after all?" She asked quietly "What if he decides he wants us?"

Stef moved her body to mirror Lena's so she could get a better look at Callie.

"Okay" Stef nodded "That's a fair question, can you tell me what you want to happen?"

Callie fidgeted with her hands under the blanket as she chose her words carefully "He's my dad you know?" Her voice sounding so young and scared.

"Sweetheart, he'll never stop being your dad" Lena promised "Nothing will ever change, that he is responsible for helping to make two of the most beautiful children in the world"

"The world?" Callie asked raising her eyebrow at Lena.

"You're right the whole universe" She said with a wink causing Callie to actually smile.

"There's that smile I love" Stef said softly as she brushed some fly away hair from Callie's face.

Callie's smile faded at Stef's words and her walls she normally had around her seemed go grow higher in thicker in that moment. "If my dad asks for us back" Her voice became emotionless and flat as her eyes went back to the ceiling fan "I think he should get us."

Both Lena and Stef pulled back for a second looking like they had been slapped.

Callie kept her eyes on the fan trying desperately to not show any emotion or tears.

Stef was the first to see Callie's eyes glass over as she fought the urge to cry. She looked to Lena who had her jaw practically hanging and tears forming in her eyes.

Lena cleared her throat and went to speak. "Sweetheart…"

Stef held up hand signaling Lena to stop.

"Alright love, if your father wants to get you back, and you really want to be with him. There will be a process. He has to be determined to be fit. Show he's got a job, and he can provide care for you. If he can't I will fight him for custody" Stef said in a serious stern voice.

Callie's eyes widened as she tore her gaze away from the fan, her resolve not to cry failing as a tear began to roll down her cheek. "What?"

"I told you, I had five hearts running outside of me, you kids. You're my kids. My job as a mother means I have to fight for you, when you can't fight for yourself. I have to do things that sometimes you will not like." She said calmly."

Stef found her own voice cracking and tears beginning to fill her eyes "If he is found to be a now fit father and really can provide for you and isn't drinking, and you and Jude really want to go back. I will let that happen to baby." She took a deep breath "Because sometimes being a mother means letting go when it hurts more than one can imagine."

Now the tears were falling hard down Callie's cheeks as she shook her head before trying to burry herself under the blankets, since she knew there was no way she'd be able to scramble out of the bed without them stopping her. She was literally trapped in a mama sandwich. A little sob escaped from under the blankets. "But what about what's best for you?" They herd her muffled voice ask.

Lena couldn't take knowing Callie was crying. She quickly pulled the blankets away from Callie's face and pulled her into her arms.

"Love, what does that mean?" Stef asked getting onto her knees and moving closer to Callie as Lena was now cradling the teen in her arms.

"You're having a baby, and once Jude and I are adopted you'll lose any money you're getting to take care of us. You're gaining another kid and losing two incomes. It would easier on you financially and emotionally to only have four kids instead of six…"

"Oh Callie, oh baby" Stef shook her head as she wiped tears away from her face and leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Sometimes you take on adult issues that you don't need to love. Mama and I wouldn't be trying to have another kid if we couldn't afford it, with the five of you already"

"But, you didn't plan on adopting Jude and I originally"

"Callie, listen to me slug a bug" Lena said in a serious voice "If I had to choose right now, to have a baby or keep you and Jude. If I only had that option. I would pick you and Jude any day over having a baby. You're already my breathing living daughter" She whispered "One that I can touch, and kiss" She smiled as she kissed her forehead then each of her tear stained cheeks. "You're already my daughter. NOTHING will ever change that" Lena promised as she let go of Callie so she could take her face in her hands. Their eyes locked "You my sweet, sweet girl are worth more to me than anything else."

Callie sniffed and nodded as now Stef took Callie into her arms "I need my girl" She whispered into Callie's ear "You're so much like me Callie. I love that you are so much like me. I need you in this house with me."

"You are a mini Stef" Lena agreed with a slight laugh "Good thing I love you both. To imagine putting up with two of you."

Callie's smile grew bigger as she looked up at Stef "I am really like you?"

"Oh, yeah" She nodded "By far the most like me out of all the kids."

"Truth time" Stef said after she held Callie for a moment longer before letting the girl go. "What is it that you want, don't think about Jude's feelings, don't think about mine, or mama's or your dads. What do you want?"

Callie leaned back against the pillow she'd been laying against earlier, her pointer finger rubbing the bridge of her nose as she unintentionally tried to self sooth herself.

"My dad, he's my dad" She quietly "and I love him."

"Of course you" Lena nodded

"I love you guys too" She whispered

Stef began to run her fingers through the girl's long dark hair as she watched the young girl's finger move up and down the bridge of her nose. Her eyes growing heavy. "We love you too love"

"I want.. and need to be" She paused for a moment as if she was scared to admit what she really wanted.

Lena patted her daughter's stomach "It's okay Callie"

"I want to be here. I need my moms."

Both Lena and Stef looked over at each other and smiled before leaning down and kissing their daughter. "You belong right here baby, right here with mama and I" Stef whispered as she watched Callie's eyes close. Stef continued to run her fingers through Callie's hair until she knew she was all the way asleep before moving back to her side of the bed.

"We have a guest tonight love" She whispered

"Great" Lena smiled "Right where I want her. Where I can hear her breathing and feel her next to me. You're right Stef she belongs right here. With us."

"We really have to work hard" Stef said quietly "To make sure she knows she always belongs with us. She seems to come across as one of our tougher kids, but I think honestly she needs the most reassurance."

"That we can do" Lena smiled as she snuck in one last kiss to both her wife and daughter before settling in for the night and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
